


Sunday Mornings

by OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec in glasses, Cute Sunday Mornings together, Established Relationship, Fluff, Glasses!Alec, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany/pseuds/OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're adorable in the mornings, you know that right?" A short one-shot on Magnus and Alec in the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

Magnus Bane loves Sunday morning. And by Sunday morning he means midday on Sunday, maybe 11:30 a.m if you’re lucky. It is fortunate then, that his boyfriend who spends most of his nights out hunting demons loves to spend his mornings in bed.

Sunday came around as it normally did with Magnus happily wrapped in a cocoon of his canary yellow sheets with his rainbow coloured comforter pulled up so only his eyes would be able to peer out. If they were open, of course. He woke up slowly, gradually becoming more and more aware of the world outside of his burrito of warmth.

For one there was an infernal bird singing very obnoxiously outside his window. Before Alec had started staying over, Magnus had taken precautions to prevent situations such as this. But then his little Nephilim had made some offhand remark about missing the sound of traffic and well… Magnus was putty in the sight of those big blue eyes.

Another thing he was noticing, whenever his slanted eyes opened languidly was that a ray of light was slowly making it’s way closer and closer to his face. As his eyes stayed opened for longer and longer periods of time, he eyed the bright beam irritably, knowing that in any moment the light would shift just close enough to be touching his face.

The third realisation hit him so suddenly, that he wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before. There was a very obvious lack of presence that he usually had in his arms. With an agonized groan he rolled onto his stomach and smushed his face into the memory foam pillow.

“No,” he whined, his fingers creeping out from under the blankets, seeking a warmth he knew he wouldn’t find. He was going to kill the blondie, for it had to be him that took his Alexander from him so early on this fine Sunday. The High Warlock of Brooklyn gave an undignified whimper, that he wouldn’t let anyone hear ever. 

The sudden clanging and swearing, muffled through the thick wooden door, jolted Magnus from his reverie of anguish, a grin forming on his lips when he identified the culprit. Unless Chairman Meow had taken up swearing now, it had to be one Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The warlock rolled to his feet with a cat-like gracefulness and padded out through the hallway, his sock covered feet making no noise. 

He paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame to just take in the sight. Alec was curled up on the couch, totally absorbed in the show blaring from the tv. It was strange to see him like that, normally Alec could hear him coming the moment he set foot towards him. But he was totally captivated by the show, which Magnus could now establish that it was Gossip girl. That fact alone would make him laugh if he wasn’t determined not to disturb him. 

The hood of the ratty navy blue jumper was pulled up, but not far enough so Magnus couldn’t see the ebony hair that spilled across his forehead. His thumbs were pushed through holes in the sleeves and his slim, pale artist’s fingers were buried in the fur of the Chairman who was balanced on his lap, purring. The thing that completed the picture however, was the nerdy hipster glasses perched on his nose. It was a rare sight for the warlock to see his boyfriend in glasses, as he preferred to wear contacts most days.

With a smile still on his face, Magnus made his way over and settled himself down next to Alec, who immediately shifted to accommodate Magnus lying against his chest.

“You’re adorable in the morning, you know that right?”

Alec hummed in response, his eyes never leaving the tv. His head ducked briefly to press a kiss to Magnus spike-less, glitter-free hair. Magnus grinned in satisfaction and turned his attention back to the tv.


End file.
